


Welcome to the Future

by Bat_out_of_hell, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Наташа с Сэмом помогают Баки и Стиву приспособится к жизни в двадцать первом веке.





	Welcome to the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [пост на тамблере](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/308826) by ifeelbetter. 



Наташа только зашла на кухню Стива, — разумеется, через окно, — когда услышала окончание разговора о KFC.  
  
— ...не думаю, что это имеет отношение к Кентукки, — сказал Стив. — А может и нет? Может, в будущем Кентукки означает что-то другое?  
  
Баки хмыкнул в знак согласия.  
  
— Стив, Стив, Стив, — покачала головой Наташа. — Если вам нужен был обзор по современной кухне, нужно было просто попросить.  
  
— Мне не... Баки спросил...  
  
— Вам обоим, — пояснила она. — Пойдёмте, посмотрим, как индустрия быстрого питания выдержит бой против ваших суперсолдатских желудков.  
  
Она была в восторге, когда чуть позже в KFC они вдвоём сумели прикончить дневной запас курицы.  
  


***

  
  
— Наташа водила вас в KFC? — переспросил Сэм, ужаснувшись. — Да вы ещё даже суши не пробовали! Нельзя сразу брать наименьший общий знаменатель, слышите меня?  
  
— На самом деле, я заметил, что цены в KFC позволяют купить довольно большой обед даже... — сказал Стив.  
  
— Да, мужик, поверь мне, я знаю, — кивнул Сэм. — Но это же ваше знакомство с будущим, можно найти что-то получше, чем грёбаный KFC.  
  
— Да? — вызывающе спросил Баки, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Ты можешь найти что-то получше?  
  
— Могу ли я, он спрашивает! — фыркнул Сэм. — Могу ли я... Поднимайте свои супер-задницы, мы идём есть суши.  
  


***

  
  
Баки открыл холодильник Стива и с грустью обнаружил, что там пусто.  
  
— Как думаешь, куда ещё мы можем убедить их сводить нас? — крикнул он через плечо. — Я снова голоден.  
  
— Давай скажем, что не знаем, что такое чизбургер, — предложил Стив.


End file.
